Le Démon Emeraude
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Shun aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait un piège lorsque Saori avait émis l'idée de faire un bal de charité dont elle se chargerait de l'organisation. Généralement la jeune fille n'arrivait qu'à attirer des ennuis à elle ou aux autres avec ses rares éclats d'esprit et cette fois ne changerait pas, à son grand regret. [Crossover/Slash]


**Le Démon Emeraude**

**Genre : **Séduction, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

**Remerciez ****_Hemere_ sans qui je n'aurais pas pensé à écrire un crossover Saint Seiya/Avengers. **

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les élèments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

. .

Shun aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait un piège lorsque Saori avait émis l'idée de faire un bal de charité dont elle se chargerait de l'organisation. Généralement la jeune fille n'arrivait qu'à attirer des ennuis à elle ou aux autres avec ses rares éclats d'esprit et cette fois ne changerait pas, à son grand regret. Comment Athéna faisait-elle pour cohabiter avec un tel esprit simpliste ?

Autour de lui, des gens en robes et en smokings aussi chers qu'élégants discutaient politique et économie après avoir donné leur contribution foncière. Des boissons et des hors-d'œuvre étaient servies sur des plateaux d'argent par le personnel de l'hôtel qui zigzaguaient entre les danseurs.

La salle de bal était belle avec des nombreux lustres en cristal et une table de buffet bien approvisionné. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune pour louer ce lieux mais ce n'était pas comme si cela comptait pour Saori. Elle aurait pu donner directement cet argent aux orphelinats ou même au Sanctuaire pour installer l'eau chaude et l'électricité. Pour le moment, seul ses quartiers en bénéficiaient.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait commencé à faire comme Ikki et à se détacher du Sanctuaire. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais il avait rattrapé son retard technologique et avait entamé des études de droit. Diplôme en poche, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de partir était la folie de Saori à ne pas voir un membre de sa garde rapprochée la quitter.

Au loin, un casanova se définissant comme un génie, playboy, milliardaire et philanthrope entouré par sa cours déchainait l'attention. Même Saori vint rejoindre son harem au grand damne de Seiya. Un regard de l'homme agrémenté d'une plaisanterie et toutes les femmes de son âge ou plus âgé, dans des robes serrées ou à paillettes, riaient et le complimentaient tout en essayant de le caresser au passage.

Shun leva les yeux au plafond. Lui aussi appréciait grandement cet homme dont les frasques aussi énormes que son égo arrivaient à égayer ses journées. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se comporter comme une groupie en mal d'amour.

Shun regarda avec incrédulité, Saori pousser ses rivales et s'accrocher au bras du brun en arguant qu'elle était l'hôte de la soirée et que c'était son devoir l'accompagner. Un moment, Shun pensa que le réceptacle d'Athéna n'avait organisé cette fête que pour voir cet homme. Pauvres orphelins. Amuser l'autre envoya un baisser volant à l'assistance et plusieurs des filles faillir perdre connaissance tant elles devinrent rouge comme des tomates.

Shun, se détourna de la scène et s'éloigna à petit pas, tout en retenant sa respiration, tant sa tenue le compressait. Pourquoi les femmes aimait-elle mettre des robes si serrées ? Ses longs cheveux lissés ne le protégeaient que peu de la fraîcheur des climatiseurs et le dérangeaient à force de devoir les arranger à chaque mouvement ou souffle du vent.

Trop occuper à pester dans son coin, il ne vit pas le regard empreint de convoitise que porta sur lui le bourreau des cœurs de la soirée.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ils étaient simplement venu à New York pour vérifier que les orphelinats sous la protection du Sanctuaire étaient aux normes et que les enfants ne manquaient de rien. Du moins, Saori Kido, héritière et présidente de la fondation Kido était venu faire les vérifications. Lui, Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga n'étaient là que pour faire le pied de grue en attente d'un quelconque caprice de la princesse et accessoirement lui servir de garde du corps. En fait, c'était Ikki qui avait raison de jouer à cache-cache avec ses devoir de chevalier. Au moins, il évitait cette torture.

Saori les avait traîné dans l'hôtel qui allait abriter la réception et leur avait désigné des vestiaires avec des étiquettes nominatives sur chacun d'eux en précisant que leurs tenues de soirée s'y trouvaient déjà.

Il y était rentré à reculons, n'aimant pas particulièrement le sourire de requin de Saori. Tous ses sens en éveil, il avait compris l'arnaque lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à une robe d'un rose pâle et un ruban noir comme Collier ras de cou. Plus loin, des chaussures à talon également rose pâle semblait le narguer.

Fébrile, il s'était dirigé vers la porte de son vestiaire et avait demandé des explications. Rien que d'y penser, la voix amusée de celle qu'il devait protégé résonna encore à ses oreilles :

« Oh, j'ai oublié de t'avertir ? Pour la réception, nous devrons être un nombre égal d'homme et de femmes. Trois filles et trois garçons. Tu seras la charmante cavalière de Hyoga. ».

Shun en était resté figé d'incrédulité. Tout d'un coup, la présence de Shurei, censée être la confidente de Saori au cours du voyage, lui avait semblé trop évidente. Saori avait tout prémédité pour le caser avec le blond.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais daigner lui accorder un regard durant leur adolescence et avait même rejeté ses sentiments sous prétexte qu'il avait d'autres projet de vie. Puis, comme une fleur, il revenait des années plus tard et lui déclarait sa flamme. Jamais auparavant il n'avait tant voulu cogner le chevalier du Cygne. Tout le monde au Sanctuaire avait été choqué lorsque le gentil petit Andromède avait refusé cette relation qui semblait pourtant si évidente à tous. Mais il n'était pas un lot de consolation, ni désespéré à ce point.

Il avait grandi, prit confiance en lui et en sa beauté. Même si Sanctuaire le prenait pour une prude naïve, lui passait la plupart de ses nuits dans des boîtes de nuit à s'amuser et à profiter de sa jeunesse. Il s'était même fait un nom dans les quartiers chaud : Le démon émeraude. Mais ça, jamais la chevalerie d'Athéna n'y croirait ou l'accepterait.

Shun retint son cri de rage en voyant Hyoga porter un costume blanc et une cravate du même rose clair que la maudite robe que lui avait donné Saori. La peste avait assortie chaque couple à une couleur : elle et Seiya en violet, Shurei et Shiryu en bleu, et pour eux du rose.

Avec des hauts le cœur, il se souvint que le blond l'avait traité d'efféminé tout en complimentant ses jambes fines et longues. Comme un fait exprès, sa robe n'avait qu'une seule bretelle, traînait légèrement parterre et surtout avait à sa droite une longue fente qui descendait de sa cuisse au sol. Saori l'avait regardé sous tous les angles avant de se mettre à glousser qu'il était parfait mais que sa coiffure n'allait pas. L'hypocrite.

Elle l'avait forcé à s'assoir face à un miroir et avait commencé à discuter avec Shurei du bien fondé de lui couper les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Lorsque les chaînes d'Andromède avaient commencé à surgir de nulle part pour le protéger, elle avait dû abdiquer, lâcher ses ciseaux et prendre son fer à lisser pour le coiffer tandis que Shurei l'avait maquillé dans les tons rosés.

Durant cette torture, Shun avait foudroyé du regard les autres garçons, rayant toutes relations d'amitié avec ceux qui l'avaient abandonné et se promettant une basse vengeance.

Malgré sa fausse poitrine très mal arrangée et sa moue boudeuse, Shun remarqua que lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le hall de l'hôtel, tous les hommes qui passaient le dévorent des yeux sous le regard froid et jaloux du Cygne qui tentait de les intimider.

Shun haussa les épaules, se moquant des états d'âmes de son cavalier et partit rejoindre le bar. Il aurait besoin d'un fort remontant pour passer cette épreuve. En douce, il avait réduit la hauteur des talons d'un coup précis de cosmos et même s'il n'avait plus de difficulté à marcher dedans, les chaussures lui donnaient une démarche chaloupée qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'était pas une demoiselle.

« Shun ! » Gronda le blond, le sortant de ses pensées. « Montre un peu plus d'enthousiasme et viens danser ! »

« Je m'excuse Monseigneur, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'évoluer avec ce genre de chose. » Ricana Shun en désignant sa robe. « Ce bal est ennuyeux, je préfère prendre l'air. Seul. » Il insista sur le dernier mot en voyant Hyoga prêt à l'accompagner.

D'un pas prompt, il rejoint le balcon le plus proche et soupira d'aise en voyant qu'il était seul. Enfin tranquille, il prit le temps d'admirer la vue nocturne de la ville. New-York resplendissait sous les néons et il remercia intérieurement le choix de Saori pour une salle de bal si bien placée en hauteur. Au moins quelque chose de positif.

« Princesse. » Une voix aussi mielleuse que mélodramatique le fit sortir de ses pensées. « Vous avez l'air perdu, comme une jeune fleur venant de s'épanouir et chutant de son arbre sous une forte brise.»

Se retournant, en un seul coup d'œil, Shun savait exactement qui était le coupable de cette tirade sortie d'un autre temps. Cheveux brun, yeux pétillants et un besoin de draguer toute les femmes à proximité. Le chevalier d'Andromède sourit en se mordant la lèvre, son idole était venue jusqu'à lui.

« Tony Stark. » dit le Don Juan en tendant sa main droite vers lui.

« Shun. » consentit-il à dire en donnant sa main que le brun s'empressa de baiser.

« Tu as un très joli prénom. » Le complimenta le milliardaire.

Les joues de Shun adoptèrent une teinte rosée non désiré. Il se dépêcha de reprendre en main la discussion afin de cacher sa gêne.

« Vous savez, j'ai entendu nombre de chose à votre sujet. Autant du côté technologique que de votre facette libertine. »

La poigne de Tony sur sa main se resserra.

« Chut... Ne gâchons pas l'ambiance. » Déclara-t-il en caressant la délicate menotte de celui qu'il prenait pour une dame. « Même s'il est vrai que cette nuit, ma beauté est tout à fait à son apogée. Sans compter que mon intelligence n'en est pas en reste. »

ShunSShun le regarda à moitié incrédule et à moitié amusé. Un vrai playboy égocentrique. Cela le changeait vraiment de Hyoga et de son côté fuyant. S'il n'avait pas entendu parler des Avengers et de comment ils avaient gagné la bataille à New York, Shun aurait juré que l'inventeur vivait dans son monde sans avoir conscience des difficultés de la vie_._

« A vous entendre, je pourrais penser que vous êtes ivre. »

Tony roula des yeux. « Je ne suis pas ivre. » Il poussa un petit soupir comme s'il regrettait de ne pas l'être et secoua la tête. « Je m'amuse simplement en profitant de la vie. »

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de Shun.

« Comment se fait-il que le grand Tony Stark se retrouves à mes côtés ? »

Les yeux mordorés de l'inventeur semblèrent s'illuminer dans le noir tandis que sa voix se faisait plus roucoulante.

« Une jeune femme aussi sexy comme vous ne doit pas être laissé seule. Je me dévoues. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous vous aider à trouver votre chemin. »

Shun rit et se rapprocha de l'inventeur jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelque centimètres de la sienne et que leur souffle se mêle.

« Est-ce une proposition ? »

Tony grogna et agrippa les hanches de sa proie qui le narguait. Shun gémit en sentant un doux frisson serpenter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des lèvres chaudes se pressent contre les siennes et qu'une langue intruse vienne en maître chercher la sienne. Shun le laissa contrôlé le baiser. Après tout, il avait tout le temps pour s'amuser.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire lent. Tony réagissait exactement comme il le voulait. Au loin, dans la salle, il pouvait voir les visages colériques de Saori et Hyoga mais ceux-ci ne pouvait faire un scandale sans que la réputation de Saori n'en prenne un coup. Le bal devait continuer.

Shun sursauta quand des dents pincèrent le lobe de son oreille et qu'une voix profonde ronronna les mots qu'il attendait:

« On sort d'ici ? »

« Avec joie. »

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**Qui de Shun ou de Tony se fera manger le premier ?**


End file.
